No Spoilers
by What a Rubber Chicken
Summary: (Time Travel AU) Chat and Marinette are suddenly transported to a place they've never been before. It looks like a retirement home... and who are these old people? They kinda look familiar...


_(Originally written for AU August - 29 - Time Travel. Actually, that's a lie. I started it during Marichat May, but I couldn't figure out which prompt to use for it, so I kept it on standby for months until I realized where it wanted to go.)_

 _Still own nothing._

* * *

 **No Spoilers**

Marinette blinked as she suddenly found herself in a strange, brightly-lit room. _Okaaay, this was weird._ She and Chat had just been about to have lunch together on a lazy Sunday. Her kitty was hiding from whatever minders he had in his civilian form and she was more than willing to help, but— _where the heck was she now?_

"Evie?" a voice called behind her. She turned to see an old man staring at her from a wheelchair by the window. Or rather, the wall of windows. No wonder this room was so bright! She opened her mouth to say that he must have her confused for someone else, when his face broke into a wide smile. "No, you're not my little Evie. She's got my eyes, even if she got your hair. We've talked about _that_ often enough. Princess, is that you?"

Marinette paused. _Princess? There was only one person who called her that. But… it couldn't be… this old man?_

"Chat?" she asked, totally flabbergasted.

The old man chuckled. "Ah, no one's called me that in years," he sighed. "Don't worry, princess, you're not going crazy. It's really me. You've traveled to the future. It's a side effect from a monster we defeated a loooong time ago, bugaboo."

Marinette stared at him in horror. "You-you know who I am?" she stuttered.

Old Chat winked at her. "You weren't _really_ planning on having us _never_ reveal our identities, were you, my lady?"

"Of course not!" Marinette exclaimed, stepping closer. "I want to know who you are just as much as you do! I just—this is… so, this is…."

"The future," the old man finished for her, nodding. "Can't tell you how far, 'cause we agreed not to reveal spoilers, but let's just say I've been expecting you for a _very_ long time." His green eyes twinkled as he grinned at her.

She stepped forward, nervous, but so, soo curious, because… the familiar way he talked to her, the smile on his face, the gold band on his finger… surely...

"And… you and I…?"

Old Chat's smile took on a softer tone. It was clear he knew exactly what she meant.

"That's up to you, Bug," he said. "No future is written in stone, but I have to say, this one's been pretty good." He wheeled himself over to a small side-table. "Only one thing could make it better."

She blinked in surprise as he held a slingshot out to her.

"Whatcha think, partner? Care to help an old cat out on one last mission?"

* * *

Chat Noir blinked and looked around as he was suddenly very much _not_ in Marinette's room, ready to eat lunch. In fact, if the steady stream of beeps was any indication, he was in… he turned around and couldn't stop the surprised gasp that escaped him when he realized he was right beside a hospital bed. An _occupied_ hospital bed. The old lady looked like she was asleep, and his mind flew as to where he might know her from.

 _There was something about her. She looked so familiar…._

Her eyes fluttered open.

"Chat Noir?" she rasped softly. "Is that you, my kitty?"

"Ladybug?" he whispered in disbelief, his eyes caught in her sky-blue stare. It didn't matter if she was grey, wrinkled, and laying on a bed instead of wearing her spots; he would never forget those eyes.

She chuckled softly. "My God, you look so young, chaton. I'd forgotten what babies we were back then."

To Chat's dismay, she started trying to sit up, making the instruments around her go crazy. Irritably, she waved him away when he tried to help her.

"Don't worry, kitty," she assured him, "I'm not long for this world." She smiled at him reassuringly and pressed a button on her bed.

"Stacy, I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick, so nobody over there freak out, okay?" she called.

The nurse on the intercom gave a long-suffering sigh. _"All right, Mrs. Agreste. Are you sure you don't want any help?"_

"No, dear. I can still wipe my own ass," the old woman said, rolling her eyes at Chat, who bit back a laugh, even as delight flooded him.

 _Mrs. Agreste? Mrs. Agreste! That meant—!_

He barely—just _barely_ —stopped himself from squealing with delight. Old Ladybug flicked a switch that turned off the monitors and then started taking various wires off herself.

"The same nonsense every time I take a nap—and what are _you_ thinking about, young man, that makes you grin like you caught the damn canary?" Her voice was sharp, but her blue eyes twinkled at him.

Chat bit lip, unable to stop smiling. "Nothing, _Mrs. Agreste_ ," he said innocently.

"Caught that, did you? Ah, well. Can't keep the cat in the bag forever. Come here and help an old woman down the hall, will you?" she said, motioning to him. He quickly positioned himself at her elbow, so she could easily grab his arm.

"Down the hall?" Chat asked, confused. He looked over to where she had her own bathroom off to the side of the room.

"Yup, down the hall," Old Ladybug confirmed, slowly moving towards the door. "I just gave them that excuse so they wouldn't get worried when—"

Suddenly, Chat heard an alarm and someone yelling over a PA system.

"Whoops," she chuckled. "Looks like the party's started already. I think you're gonna have to carry me, chaton. I'm too slow on my own."

Chat Noir was still confused, and a little bit uneasy about tricking nurses like this, but _this was Ladybug_ , and she'd obviously planned for all this in advance. She must know what she was doing. He scooped her up, bridal style, and opened the door, checking to make sure the coast was clear.

"Turn left and all the way down the hall," Old Ladybug ordered, clinging to him like they did this every day. Chat obeyed, trying to keep his stride as even as possible to avoid jostling her. They took a few more turns at her direction before they finally came to the door she wanted.

"In here, kitty cat," she said, grinning at him. "And try to remember to breathe."

Chat opened the door to find a sun-filled room lined with windows, and two people looking out of one and giggling together. One was an old man in a wheelchair and the other was…

"Marinette?!" he yelped, almost dropping his precious load.

They both turned to look at him, and the old man broke into a wide grin.

"Well, well, look at what the cat dragged in!" he chortled.

The old woman in Chat's arms snorted. "You've been just _dying_ to say that, haven't you?" she said dryly, closing the door behind them.

"Yup!" the old man laughed shamelessly. Chat stared at him, a sense of both anxiety and calmness washing over him at the same time. It was disquieting. Was that…?

" _Mr. Agreste?! Did you set off the sprinklers again? Dammit, somebody find that old coot! We had_ people _on the lawn! Everybody get out here and help us get them inside! Mr. Agreste! Gah!"_

" _Mrs. Agreste?!"_ another voice called. _"Mrs. Agreste! She snuck out of her room again! HAS ANYBODY SEEN THE AGRESTES?!"_ More voices started calling. Chat cringed as Marinette visibly startled and whipped around to stare at the old man beside her. He gave her an apologetic smile.

"Is it too late for the old 'cat in the bag' joke?" he asked, looking at Chat.

"Probably, though I would usually say it's never too late for cat jokes," the boy answered weakly. No doubt now. The old man was definitely him. A very, very old him.

"Marinette, dear," Old Ladybug called to the dumbstruck girl. Marinette shook herself out of it to stare at the old woman in his arms. The old woman who—Chat was willing to bet money—was her older self. The thought made his mouth go dry. Unflustered, Old Ladybug nodded at a broom in the corner of the room.

"Fix the door for me, won't you?"

Marinette blinked, but seemed to understand what the old lady wanted instantly. She went over and got the broom, jamming it against the door so it couldn't be opened. Then, and only then, did her eyes meet Chat's.

They both instantly looked away, blushing.

"Chat, sweetie, you can put me down now. And, if you'd grab that spare wheelchair over there…," Old Ladybug said, pointing to another corner.

"No, no, _don't_ put her down," the old man interrupted, as Chat moved to obey. "Mari can go get the chair, _you_ just stay—" Chat froze, unsure who to obey.

"I am perfectly capable of walking over to the window!" Old Ladybug snapped.

"Yeah, sure," Old Chat said, rolling his eyes. "That's how you broke your hip the second time. Told me she could walk to the car _that_ time too," he mock-whispered to the teenagers. Marinette giggled and went to get the second wheelchair in the corner of the room, even as Old Ladybug scowled at her husband from Chat's arms.

"You just stay there and let yourself be pampered one more time," he said to her, matching her scowl.

"I don't _need_ to be pampered. I feel _fine_!" Old Ladybug insisted.

"This is why I don't listen to her anymore," the old man whispered to Chat, who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Oh, poo, you always liked my plans," the old woman protested.

The old man gave her a disbelieving stare. Old Ladybug snorted.

"But did you die?"

Old Chat gave her a long, pointed look.

They both burst out laughing.

"Marinette, bring that chair over to the window," the old lady said, still chuckling. "I'm sure you two are wondering why you're here."

"A bit, yeah," Marinette said shyly, wheeling the chair over beside Old Chat's. "Old Ch—er, Mr. Agres—er…," she glanced between Chat and the old man in the wheelchair, unsure what to call him. " _He_ … told me something about a curse?"

"How much did you tell her?" Old Ladybug exclaimed, looking at her husband suspiciously as Chat helped her into her chair.

"Nothing, I swear! That was it!" Old Chat insisted. He shook his head and shared a conspiratorial glance with Chat, even if he was careful not to touch the younger boy. "No faith in me, I tell ya. Even after all these years…."

"You two argue like an old married couple," Chat grinned.

"I know, right?" his older counterpart grinned back.

Old Ladybug rolled her eyes at Marinette. "It's cute now, but you'll get used to those 'kicked kitten' eyes. Especially when he uses them as an excuse to spoil you rotten for every single holiday he can dream up."

Marinette blushed deep red.

"Use it well," Old Chat stage-whispered to Chat.

"Yes, sir!" Chat saluted, unable to stop grinning.

Old Ladybug rolled her eyes again and gave Marinette a look that clearly said, "you see what I've had to put up with?"

"Now then," she sighed instead, settling in her chair, "where were we?"

"You were about to tell us how we got transported to the future," Marinette prompted.

"Ah, yes. Well, it happened years from now for you… I'd say… about—Oh, it doesn't matter—let's just say you'll meet someone who—"

"Ah ah ah," Old Chat scolded. "We agreed, Bugaboo. No spoilers."

"Right, right, no spoilers." Old Ladybug sighed. "We got cursed," she said simply. "Years from now. A monster with a vendetta. Basically the curse says that, just before we're about to die, our past-selves will be transported to us and we'll have to watch them die instead, while we drain their life-force."

Chat and Marinette both paled, stepping away from their future selves.

Old Ladybug gave them a droll stare. "Oh, come on, you two. Did you really think either of us would be this calm if we'd let it stay that way?"

"We've lived a good life," Old Chat added, his eyes still twinkling. "We're certainly not going to deny you two the same privilege. Plus, I don't even want to get into time paradoxes and all the crap it would cause," he added, shaking his head.

"It took a while and a bit of work, but we eventually found a counterspell to work around the curse," Ladybug said. "We couldn't stop you two from coming, and you'll have to deal with this impromptu reveal—" Chat and Marinette glanced at each other again, before looking away with blushes. Old Ladybug smiled. "But we did manage to slow down the transfer of energy, and worked a little magic of our own to make sure you both get home safely instead."

Marinette met her future self's eyes. "But if we're here now, then… then that means…."

"We are about to die," Old Ladybug nodded.

Marinette wet her lips nervously. "Are—are you sure you have to? I mean, maybe I could give you just a _bit_ of my energy and then—" She stopped as Old Ladybug shook her head, still smiling.

"That's sweet of you, dear, but I'd much rather you lived your life. Fully."

"We've already lived ours," Old Chat added, taking his wife's hand and giving it a squeeze. He looked at Chat. "You've got a hard road ahead of you, boy, but keep your chin up. I promise, it's worth it in the end."

Chat gulped and nodded.

"And you, my dear, need to remember to trust yourself, and your instincts," Old Ladybug said, shaking her free hand at Marinette. "And say hello to Tikki for me. I know she didn't make the trip."

Marinette checked for her bag and realized the old woman was right. Tikki had been hiding in her secret kwami hole like she usually did when Chat came over.

Chat cleared his throat awkwardly. "Do you want me to detransform so you can talk to Plagg?" he asked his older self.

"Oh God, no. Stink up my last few moments on this planet—are you crazy?" Old Chat exclaimed. "He and I said our goodbyes awhile ago. He's got a new bearer now, and I don't think the world could handle two of him." He winked at his younger self, making the boy chuckle.

"Now then, the longer you two stay here, the younger I feel, so let's get this show on the road," Old Ladybug said, squeezing her husband's hand. "I love you, my dearest."

"And you are always Number One in my heart." He smiled at her and brought their joined hands up to kiss her knuckles. "Ready for one more adventure, my lady?"

"Always right beside you, chaton," she sighed, leaning against him. She looked up at their younger counterparts.

"We modified the curse, so it'll use our life force to take you back to your own time as soon as you touch your older self," she said, holding her hand out to Marinette.

"That's why you started with the other person," Old Chat added. "Call us crazy, but we kinda wanted to go together. And we figured you two would be the best way to make it happen."

"Nothing crazy about not wanting to be alone," Chat said softly, stepping up beside Marinette. His hand instinctively twined with hers and he was relieved to note that she didn't pull away. Instead, she gave his hand a quick squeeze. He looked up to see his future-self smirking at him.

"You take care of her," Old Chat said, just a hint of warning in his tone.

"Always," Chat promised.

"Oh, poo," Old Ladybug said. She nodded at Marinette. "Like _you're_ not gonna be the one taking care of _him_!" She rolled her eyes and Marinette giggled.

"I'll do my best."

"That's the spirit, dear!"

"How about one last 'pound it' for the road?" Old Chat suggested, holding out his fist for Chat to bump. Chat laughed and raised his own fist, but hesitated as realization washed over him: this old man would die the moment their hands touched.

"Nobody lives forever," Old Ladybug said softly. "And we don't really want to try."

"Still…" Chat said weakly.

Beside him, Marinette swallowed and stepped forward, keeping a firm hold of his hand. She held out her fist to her older self.

"Good job, you two," she said, smiling through her tears.

Old Ladybug chuckled at her. "You haven't even lived it yet, dear," she pointed out. "How do you know how we did?"

"You told me to trust myself, right?" Marinette said, her smile becoming more confident. "So I know you did just fine."

The old woman regarded her proudly and inclined her head.

"Bien joué," she said, tapping the girl's fist with her own.

Chat felt the room tilt, and a strange, pulling sensation come from Marinette—and then suddenly, Old Chat leaned forward and tapped his fist against Chat's barely-outstretched hand, grinning at him cheekily, even as the light left his eyes….

…and Chat and Marinette were in the middle of a very pink, very familiar room, still holding hands. They quickly sprang apart, unable to look at each other.

 _Somewhere… in a different time, a different place… I just died,_ Chat thought. He gave a shuddering gasp as he realized….

 _All those memories. All that love. It was just… gone._

He heard Marinette draw in a deep breath beside him. He forced himself to breathe. It was hard to swallow.

She was _Ladybug_ … and he….

 _Oh, holy crap. How could he even start to process this?_

"I—I know… we both have a lot of questions right now," he stammered, feeling tears well up in his eyes. "But I… I just need a minute."

"Me too," Marinette choked out, sniffling.

He spun around and pulled her into a hug, holding her as he let himself cry. Tears of joy—because he'd just seen the future and it was _wonderful_ —because his sweet Marinette and his beloved Lady were one in the same and _oh God, oh God, how did he get so lucky to have her?_ And tears of sorrow, because, well… he'd just watched two people die, who'd obviously loved each other so very much….

"I love you," he whispered, feeling her hug him back.

"I love you too," she mumbled.

"Will you marry me?"

Marinette gave a startled laugh, before dissolving into giggles in his arms.

"Shouldn't we take this a bit slower?" she asked.

"Nope," Chat said, holding her tighter. "I just realized I only get a limited amount of time with you, no matter what, and I don't wanna waste another second. Marry me."

"I refuse."

Chat pulled back with a cry, staring at her in shock.

Marinette smiled up at him, reaching up to wipe away a stray tear from his cheek.

"I believe I was just promised anniversaries, and dates, and all-sorts of gift-giving holidays," she said, a laughing twinkle in her still-wet eyes.

"Yours," Chat agreed immediately.

"Which _means_ ," she said, playfully flicking him on the nose, "that we are going to take this _slow_. We are going to go on dates—and somehow come up with a believable story for Alya for how we got together because she's gonna be _insufferable_ —and you are going to wait your impatient-kitty-butt until _after we graduate_ before you propose again."

Chat thought about it. "Graduate _high school_ or college?" he asked slowly.

"Chat…," Marinette sighed.

"I'm just saying… I probably have enough saved up to support us for a while…."

"And I want to establish myself as a designer before you start pushing for a family," Marinette argued.

He felt his grin grow. "A family?" he asked, eyes shining. She shook her head at his expression and gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah, Old Chat mistook me for his granddaughter Evie when I first got there," she said softly. "Apparently, she visited them all the time and looked just like me, but with your eyes."

Chat stared at her for a few moments, mouth open, his heart feeling both full and broken at the same time.

"I… I…. I _want_ …," he stammered.

"I know, kitty," Marinette nodded, giving him a quick hug. "But we've got _years_ before any of that happens. Decades, even."

Chat whimpered. Then he raised his hand, as if they were in class.

"May I request… the date of our first kiss be moved up to today?" he asked hopefully. Marinette raised an eyebrow and he grinned at her winningly. She smirked back, a Ladybug glint in her eye.

"Well, what about—"

"Nope. No," Chat interrupted, seeing where she was going with this. "We are NOT counting Dark Cupid. I was under an evil spell and I don't remember it. Doesn't count."

Marinette rolled her eyes. "Well, I guess, if you insist…."

"I do insist," he said, bending down to capture her lips with his own.

* * *

End.


End file.
